


Nighttime Visitor

by handlewithkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara
Summary: The night is hot and long and Kara can't stop thinking about a certain kiss.





	1. Dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surely He Would](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969293) by [handlewithkara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara). 



> I don't really have a talent for writing smut, but sometimes while writing something else you just got a certain idea stuck in your head. This sort of spun off Surely He Would (which was always intended as a very close to canon interpretation of the thoughts of the characters). Now that I've finally posted the planned chapters of Sky Without Stars, I'm finally free to post some other things. Yay! 
> 
> The usual warnings apply, I'm not a native speaker and I have no beta :( Don't be afraid to point out typos or word constructs that make no sense in English, I'll fix them asap.

The night was too hot and too humid. Angrily, Kara kicked away her blanket. She regretted it immediately and pulled it back, snuggling into it. She was restless. Why? Why? Why? Her pulse was racing. She couldn’t sleep.

Kara flopped around till she was lying on her belly and buried her face in her pillow. It felt coarse against her skin as she rubbed her cheek and nose against it ferociously. There was no reason for this insomnia. Normally, Kara was a heavy sleeper. And if there was any night where she should be able to drift off into dreamland proud and content, it should have been this one. She had helped beat back an alien invasion (in a different universe nonetheless) and made a lot of new friends. So why this… agitation?

Her pajama jacket felt like an insult to her skin. Stray thoughts and memories were buzzing around in her head. Coyly her right hand snuck down her body, finding it’s way inside her pants. Maybe if she just … Kara exhaled and licked her lips, spreading moisture on them that felt pleasantly cool as her breath stroked across it. With a light touch she scratched the inside of her thigh, the nail of her thumb so close to her to her dampening panties. Deep, ragged breaths escaped her mouth. _That kiss, that impossibly soft kiss._

Kara’s eyes flew open, she yanked her hand away and whipped around, till she was on her back again, staring at the ceiling. No way. Absolutely no way. She would rather die than touch herself while thinking of _that_ , while thinking of _him_. He didn’t deserve it. Besides, she had gone over this. She had decided she didn’t care. So what if he had kissed her while he was nearly out of it. So what if she had leaned into it for just a moment. He was rude and thoughtless. He didn’t even remember. And she was glad, yes, glad!

For the blink of an eye her helpful brain rose up the memory of that little sting she had felt when she had walked away from the infirmary, but she shushed those feelings and pushed them back down where they belonged. Why would she care? After all, she wasn’t vain or anything, to get upset that anybody could ever forget kissing _her_. Kara groaned. All those stray thoughts didn’t help her with falling asleep.

In her mind, she unwound the catalog of other fantasies. Just a year ago, James had starred in many of her romantic dreams. She always had felt a bit guilty about thinking of him when he was in a relationship and now that they had decided to be friends it just felt … weird. Like thinking of a brother. She blushed a little. JC Chavez was next, but it always made her feel like a silly teenager. At least he wasn’t the one who had turned out to be gay. And then..., it was like Mon-El’s image was mocking her.

 _NO!_ she told herself. There was no way she would give Mr.-You-think-I-can-make-any-woman-fall-in-love-with-me, Mr.-Have-You-Seen-The-Girls-I’ve-Been-Attracting the satisfaction of thinking of him. She grabbed her crotch, this time with her hand above her pajamas, and tugged it, as if to order it to cut out its silly needs. Kara sighed and put her hands behind her head, interleaving her fingers and trapping them between the back of her head and the pillow, to keep them from wandering.

 _I’m just horny,_ she told herself. That made sense. She was just sick of being alone. For so much of her life, she had been in hiding. First hiding her powers from the world, then living in fear of the inhabitants of Fort Rozz. Now she could finally be herself, confident, using her powers the way they were meant to be used. At first, she hadn’t truly known what to do with that freedom, this new lease on life. That’s why things hadn’t worked out with James. Instead she had thrown herself into helping, training, _fixing_ Mon-El. Kara blushed, remembering how overzealous she had gotten.

With her professional life mostly in order, her body was piping up, demanding attention. It definitely didn’t have anything to do with that careless, insufferable, self-satisfied Daxamite. Mon-El had just gotten lucky. Or unlucky. Right place, right time. More like wrong place, wrong time. He just happened to be the one to come across her while she was in one of her moods. That was the only reason why his image, his stupid smug smile, kept dancing around in her mind. Maybe it was jealousy. At least he was getting laid all the time, it seemed.

Angrily Kara pressed her head down on her hands. She was _not_ gonna touch herself while thinking of him. But that heat. That itch. She blanked out her mind, forcing herself to think of nothing. While her breath hitched in her throat, she pulled her knees up, closer to her chest and spread her legs. Her pajama bottoms and panties stretching tightly now across her mons. She didn’t even like him. Okay, maybe she liked training with him, but after all that involved punching him and kicking him across the room. That felt good. Immediately a pang of guilt hit her. After all, he was still at the D.E.O. recovering from almost dying. Stupid, confusing, obnoxious Daxamite.

Kara groaned in irritation and smushed her cheek into her palm. So hot. So stupid. Her body had taken on a life of it’s own, her hips rocking, lifting up from the mattress, her knees straining to pull apart even further, to get just the tiniest bit more friction between the fabric of her pajamas and her aching need. _Mon-El. Mon-El and that stupid, impossibly soft kiss._ Kara closed her eyes, and there it was, that image. Mon-El. In her apartment. In her bed. Kneeling next to her head. Naked. With a smirk on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes. His hand reaching to stroke back a strand of her hair and then caressing the back of her neck. Strong fingers stroking her roughly as he guided her mouth towards his cock.

Biting her lips, Kara whipped her head around. She hated this. She hated that this fantasy was so _vivid_ , and so much more straight forward explicit, sexual than what she had ever thought of James, when she had barely been able to imagine what it would feel like to kiss him, had barely dared to imagine more than snuggling up against his wonderful protective chest and hearing him say that he loved her and they would be together forever, having him carry her to bed like the hero of a romance novel. And now? She was writhing and sweating and wondering about what it would be like to taste the penis of a guy she half of the time didn’t even like. About what it would be like to be _made_ to taste him. All the while, her breasts arched, her nipples straining against her shirt, arching from not having been touched. Her hips had never stopped moving, straining, thrusting upwards as if it meet a phantom lover and finding only empty air.

It just wasn’t fair. She was tired. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to relax.

And in all this, she had crossed the point of no return. She had fallen down the rabbit hole. Sometimes during masturbation your mind could go strange places. Places you couldn’t even make sense of once you’d gotten off. It had to be one of those times. There was no logic to fantasies. So when she closed her eyes, he was there again, this time on the other side. She waited for him with bated breath. The imagined fingers against the back of her neck, stroking, drawing little circles, urging her closer. They felt impossibly real. Her lips opened, her toes curled and her fingers twisted against her scalp. Her hips thrust futilely upwards just as she pictured herself craning her neck, guided by his touch, to taste, to kiss, to drink him in, just a little bit. Just the tip. With her wet, burning mouth.

_So hot. So close._

And then…

An urgent knock ripped through the background noises of her quiet moans and the street noises from below.

Kara squeaked. Her eyes flew open, she shot up from the bed, jumping out of it as if were made of burning kryptonite. As she raced to the door she tried to remind herself that the chance of Clark visiting her in the middle of the night were next to nil, so it was probably impossible that whoever was outside her door, that he or she had been able to hear her, had been able to hear what she was doing.

_Keep calm. Keep calm._

Without giving true consideration to who it could be, she ripped the door open and stared at her nighttime visitor.


	2. Things that go bump in the night

He stood there in the doorway, looking vaguely disheveled, like he had just rolled out of bed. Red shirt, blue jacket, jeans. One hand against the doorframe, the other nervously scratching the side of his neck. What was he doing here?

“I know it’s the middle of the night, Kara, but I couldn’t sleep. I need to tell you, I lied, I remember kissing you…”.

Kara gawked at him blankly for a second and then, grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket, she yanked him into the apartment and closed the door behind him before anybody could see him.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I was just scared...”

He was here. Twitching, babbling, interrupting… Wordlessly Kara rose up on her toes and cut him off with a kiss. He froze. Kara’s hand slid down his chest and she ended the kiss, looking up to him with wide eyes. He looked down on her incredulously, his light gray eyes glittering in the dark. Her heart beat strong and fast. Her body felt alive. She felt almost dazed by the sight of him in her apartment.

“Sleep with me,” she blurted out and then, letting go of him completely, took a step back.

“Wait, what?”

“Sleep with me,” she repeated.

Kara wasn’t completely sure what had gotten into her, though her indecent thoughts just before likely had something to do with it, but all of a sudden the thought of him rejecting her, mocking her for trying, seemed even more horrifying than stepping away from it.

Except..., what could she do to make this happen, to cover up her spontaneous outburst? She didn’t have the slightest experience with seducing men. She stared at him. Men were visual, right? And they were crazy about breasts. All the movies said so. And so far she hadn’t really seen Mon-El act that different from how human men acted. Kara reached for the hem of her pajama top and not bothering with the buttons yanked it over her head, carelessly tossing it aside. Her long blond hair fell over her shoulder and tickled the side of her naked breasts. They still felt delicate and _yearning_ from her little … alone time just before.

Kara looked up and searched Mon-El’s eyes. Did he like it? Would it be enough? Why couldn’t there just be a manual for men?

Collecting all her courage she stepped forward. The tips of her sensitive nipples almost brushing up against his chest, separated by barely his shirt and a wisp of air.

She reached upward and put her hand against the nape of his neck.

Putting in effort to make her voice sound raspy, she whispered, “This happens now, and tomorrow we pretend this never happened. Or it’s never gonna happen. Not now, not ever. Your choice.”

She glared at Mon-El. Daring him to take her seriously.

He looked down on her, his expression unreadable. Kara held her breath, waiting for him to either storm off or sweep her into his arms. When he didn’t react, she traced down his arm, took a hold of his hand and pulled him along behind her. He didn’t resist when she walked him towards the bedroom. Thank Rao, Mon-El didn’t have superhearing or he would have been able to notice her heart beat furiously inside her chest and her stomach rumble in a panic.

Kara let go of his hand when they’d reached the bed. She let herself fall backwards, her legs dangling off the side. Reaching up she pulled her hair to the side, spreading it out, hoping it would look pretty. Under no circumstances could he find out that she really had no idea what she was doing. No. Never. It was embarrassing enough that now he knew she was still attracted to him, despite the way he acted. She would rather die than let him knew that he was getting to do things that nobody else had ever gotten to do.

“Take your clothes off, I want to see you,” she ordered breathlessly.

Without any sign of hesitation, he shrugged off his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head. Kara gulped. No big deal. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen his naked chest before. A lot. Even if it was usually in the infirmary. He pulled off his boots and socks. His movement looked strangely graceful in the dark, just barely illuminated by the light that came in from the streets below. He probably had a lot of experience with this, she thought and felt herself growing angry again. Almost hypnotized her eyes followed his hands as he opened his belt. A tiny gasp escaped her as he pushed down his jeans and his boxer in one swift motion. She couldn’t keep herself from _looking_. At least it was clear that he was enjoying what she was offering. Her heart thumped faster.

The mattress dipped as he got into bed next to her. Another naked person. In her bed. At last. Kara smiled at him, in a way she hoped looked seductive. She reached forward to run her index finger across his chest.

“Um, I haven’t really done this in a while,” she gulped, carefully neglecting to mention that in this case ‘in a while’ meant ‘within all the years she’d been alive’.

His eyes glinted in the dark, but there was no trace of humor in his voice. “You sure about this?” he asked.

“What? Of course,” she insisted, hoping really hard that her forehead wasn’t crinkling.

“I’m not gonna find out that you’ve been taken over by some evil telepath and get murdered by your sister and an angry Martian?”

“Why? Can’t I have needs too?” she shot back snippily.

“Naturally.” His eyes were dark and … serious. She had expected him to act victorious, cocky. Instead he was calm. Quiet. Unreadable like a dark sea. He leaned in and kissed her. Once again, it started out as soft. How did he know? That it was that one stupid kiss that had started it all? Did he always kiss like that? The kiss deepened and something inside her belly did a little somersault. His tongue teased along the underside of her teeth, before _dipping_ in.

Don’t gasp.

How does breathing work again?

It felt good, mind searingly good.

Her tongue pushed back against his and it sent all her thoughts swirling.

His hand traveled down, stroking the side of her breast, then encircling it, sparing out her nipple. He squeezed lightly and pushed upwards. It felt wonderful and so she arched into his touch. And moaned lightly when he left go of her breast. His hand snaked lower, inside her pajamas. Kara felt him pause inside their kiss when he found her panties already thoroughly soaked. Her hands were tangled in his hair, too shy to touch anything else. For a moment, she pulled her lips away from his.

“I was… thinking about you,” she admitted. It probably sounded more apologetic than seductive, but Mon-El just gave her another of those long, unreadable looks. Then he went back to kissing her, his fingers teasing her through the fabric of her panties. Kara crossed her legs instinctively, trapping his hand, her hips rocking against the pressure he provided.

Was that okay?

Did people do that during sex?

It felt so good.

His palm provided pressure against her nub as she gyrated against him, needing, searching, trying to find more. His fingers teased right on the edge of her panties. He didn’t seem fully satisfied. Kara _felt_ , more than saw, him frown. Then, he pushed himself up, away from her, disentangling himself from their kiss, and moved down, sliding off the bed. One finger hooked into the waistband of her pajamas he indicated for her to lift her hips. She swallowed hard as she went along with his silent suggestion, allowing him to remove both her pants and panties. So this was gonna be it.

Mon-El was kneeling between her legs, keeping her knees apart. Just … _looking_. Kara felt herself blushing. Did he like what he was seeing? Did it look weird? Did he think badly of her that she was so wet already? Or flattered? If the various women’s magazines were to be believed, the first time was meant to be underwhelming. She hadn’t found any comparable stories in regards to kryptonians, but maybe that just wasn’t the kind of thing her father or Jor-El had thought of including when they had picked what information to include as a guiding stone for future generations.

“So beautiful,” Mon-El murmured, interrupting her panicked thoughts. The rough texture of his voice, sent goosebumps down Kara’s spine. And so did his breath against her hot, aching skin.

The tip of Mon-El’s fingers brushed up against her entrance, testing teasing, and then pushing inside, meeting no resistance. Her hips surged forward. It was as if her insides were trying to grasp him and draw him in deeper. His fingers were thicker than hers and they came in at an angle that she could never possibly achieve on her own. His other hand rested on her belly, lightly holding her down. Inside of her, his fingers spread and _rubbed_ , angling for that sensitive spot.

 _I have to stop him_ , she thought. If he kept doing that, sure he’d be able to tell, wouldn’t he? He would know that she was bluffing her way through all of this.

And then he lowered his head, put his mouth on her clit. It felt like nothing she had ever felt before. Kara’s mind went blank, her hips slammed forward to meet him. His tongue was tantalizing her. Lapping up her slit faithfully. Returning to to her clit to tease from left to right and back.

Suddenly, everything, those deep, penetrating fingers, those enticing lips halted their movement. Kara’s eyes flew open.

“What?” she stuttered.

“You just said ‘stop’”.

“Oh. I did?”

Kara’s mouth hung open. Scrambling her thoughts together, she tried to produce a smile. “I just meant, maybe you’d like to get started with the real thing.” She blushed.

Her eyes met his and for a seemingly endless moment, she held the gaze. Then he lowered his head again, his fingers continued their motion. Except now, there seemed to be a different energy to it. More… purposeful. His finger scissored open, while his tongue played with her. Heavens and stars, he was _stretching_ her, preparing her, making her ready. She gulped. Ready to _fuck_.

Kara‘s head fell back. She was moaning. Faster and faster. The feelings were so intense. Sweat broke out all over her body. Her hand flew to her mouth and she bit down on the side of her palm. She desperately hoped that she would be able to cling on. _Don’t fuck up, don’t fuck up._ Her body tightened and released with the rhythm he set.

And then he stopped, producing a strangled sob from her lips.

The bed shifted as he moved and then he was looming over her, patting back her hair and catching her lips in a kiss. She followed his movement blindly when he began to pull back. Mon-El’s hands caught her hips. He was kneeling… kneeling on her bed. Balancing her right above of him. Kara’s hands found his shoulders to steady herself. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably. _Too close, too close._

She gripped him tighter. Below, she could feel the tip of his cock teasing against her folds, getting slick with her juices. He guided himself inside of her. She expected pain. Instead there was just _size_ and _stretch_. Her breath got caught in her throat, her fingers dug into his shoulders. Inch by inch, she was sinking down on him, her insides spasming around his length. She was trembling all over, trying to form a sentence, a _concept_ of what was happening to her.

Then her thighs connected with his lap. Her had fell back. A single tear slid down her cheek. A powerful sense of relief shook her.

He left her like this, and then, he started to move. His hands steadying her midriff, as he thrust in and out, in and out. Her head lolled back. She wanted to say something, but her brain had forgotten what words were. Her short nails dug into his back. There it was, that edge, that peak of pleasure, and she zeroed towards it, tumbling across, helplessly. Her hips slammed down and she arched her back, offering herself up to the sensations that coursed through her body. Wave after wave his her, as she clung to him. It… it had never felt like that.

Kara collapsed against his chest, still trembling. His hands held her in place. She felt his fingers soothing against the nape of her neck, his lips against her hair. He whispered something into her ear that sounded calming, but her nerves were in deep overdrive, she wasn’t even sure what language he was speaking. All she knew was that he was still _hard_ and _inside,_ her inner muscles her rippling around him. She just, she couldn’t _stop_. Mon-El’s heat was burning her up inside. His arms constricted her movement. He was rocking against her, barely perceptible, but even the tiniest movements sent tremors through her, as she rode out the aftershocks of pleasure. His caresses became more persistent, as he drew her back down to reality and she instinctively pressed his body against his chest. Her mind was floating.

_Mon-El…. Mon-El…._

For once the name didn’t represent the irritation she felt when she argued with him, the way he got under her skin and made her blood boil. Instead there was the memory of his softness, when he saw her with the hologram of her mother, the fear in his voice when they were held by Cadmus and the look on his face right before he kissed her on his presumed death bed.

Kara let herself fall back onto her bed. A soft sound of loss escaped her lips when he – no, when _his cock_ – slipped out of her and the cool night air hit her sweat and arousal slicked legs. Her eyes sought him in the darkness. Mon-El was looking at her, pupils wide. Incredulous, like he couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She smiled. It felt good to have the upper hand for once. She followed his arms with her gaze. Slowly it sank in that his hands were moving. He was _touching_ himself. Fascinated, she stared. One hand was cupping his balls, the other stroking his dick, so far it was almost a blur. Then, those hands stopped, his hips went rigid.

The muscles in her belly twitched in surprise, as warm, white, liquid strands hit her skin. Her fingers reached for it instinctively, wishing to feel it, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. Mon-El swayed lightly on his haunches and them slumped down next to her, his hand instinctively reaching up to touch her cheek. They looked at each other. Mon-El cleared his throat, about to start. Kara looked away quickly. She didn’t want him to talk. She didn’t want to hear what he was saying. Instead, she just pulled him closer, till his he was half wrapped around her, his face buried in the hollow of her neck. Both of them gasping till their breathing was finally in sync.

Exhaustion and darkness washed over Kara. She closed her eyes. Her system was still buzzing with all the excitement, all those new impressions, at the same time, blood surging through her veins, she felt like she had just hauled a minor moon through space.

If that was was sex was like, especially if it was supposed to only get better over time, it was definitely worth following up on.

A lot.

She blushed and unwittingly gripped his shoulders tightly.

Slowly, very slowly, her brain was kicking back into gear. _Think Kara, think_ , she told herself, clenching her teeth to suppress a yawn. First, she had to find a way to thank him and then kick him out of the apartment. Then shower. Then change the sheets. Think of a way to make sure nobody ever found out. Step one was to let go of those shoulders in her arms.

Soon.

One blink of an eye later, she was out like a light. Her todo list would have to wait for another day.


End file.
